Doraemon
Doraemon is one of the two main protagonists and the titular character of the Doraemon series. He is a cat-like robot created by the Matsushiba robot company, and is sent back in time to aid Nobita by Sewashi, Nobita's great-great-grandson. He possesses a fourth dimensional pocket from which he can acquire various kinds of futuristic tools, gadgets, and playthings from a future department store. Doraemon originally had ears but they were bitten off by a robotic mouse in the 22nd century. He is voiced by Kosei Tomita in the 1973 Japanese dub, Nobuyo Oyama in the 1979 Japanese dub, Wasabi Mizuta in the 2005 Japanese dub, Mona Marshall in the 2005 English dub and Sarah Hauser in the 2005 UK dub. Personality As a result of having his ears bitten off by a robotic mouse, he developed a morbid fear of mice, despite being a robotic cat because he was suffering musophobia. He also has the tendency to panic during emergencies, characterized by him frantically trying to pull out a very much needed tool from his pocket, only to produce a huge assortment of unrelated household items. Still, Doraemon is very friendly and intelligent, not to mention long-suffering because of Nobita's antics. Appearance Doraemon was originally born with a yellow body instead of a blue body. Doraemon started to cry uncontrollably after accidentally drinking the source of tragedy sorrow potion. The large amount of tears resulted in his original paint to gradually peel off, causing him to turn blue. He used to have ears as well until they were bitten off by a robotic mouse. Doraemon's main physical appearance changed as the manga progressed. At first, he was predominantly blue, with a blue tail, a white stomach, and flesh coloured hands and feet. He also stooped, and had a body much larger than his head. In later issues, he sported a smaller body, white hands and feet, and a red tail the appearance most identify him with today. History In The Doraemons story arc and the 2112 The Birth of Doraemon short film, it is revealed that Doraemon's original paint color was yellow. After getting his ears gnawed off by a robot mouse, he slipped into depression on top of a tower, where he drank a potion labeled sadness. As he wept, the yellow color washed off and his voice changed due to the potion. Doraemon weighs 129.3 kg 285 lb and measures at 129.3 cm 4 ft 3 in tall. He is able to run at 129.3 kmh 80.3 mph when scared and jump 129.3 cm 4.242 ft when threatened. His maximum power is flip. His waist, head, and chest circumference are all 129.3 cm. His feet is 129.3 mm in diameter. He was manufactured on 3 September 2112 at the Matsushiba Robot Factory. Doraemon is considered a substandard product because many of his robotic features ie. radar whiskers and cat-calling bell malfunctioned after production. One can turn Doraemon off by pulling his balloon tail. Due to this malfunction, Doraemon did poorly at the robot's school and during the final presentation show, he performed badly and nobody wanted to hire him, until baby Sewaishi pushed the button. His parents were a bit reluctant, but since Sewashi liked him, they hired Doraemon, and he took care of him until Sewaishi himself sent him to the past to take care of Nobita 2112 The Birth of Doraemon. Despite this, Doraemon shows lot of intelligence and common sense. He has a major crush on a street cat named Mii Chan. Doraemon's favourite food is dorayaki, a Japanese treat filled with red bean paste. Speculations led to dorayaki being the origin of his name. However, it was revealed in one of the manga chapters that his name originates from the Japanese word nora neko for stray cat, and the emon ending which is part of traditional Japanese names, as seen also in, for example, Ishikawa Goemon. In the 2007 birthday episode, MS-903 is called Doraemon by the factory owner where Doraemon is produced. Doraemon usually uses the phrase nanoda. Quotes Trivia *Doraemon's birthday is on September 3, 2112, making him a Virgo. *His English Voice Actress, Mona Marshall is best known voicing as Izzy Izumi from the Digimon Adventure series, Terriermon from Digimon Tamers, Terriermon from Digimon The Movie, Toboe from Wolf's Rain, and Konekomaru Miwa from Blue Exorcist. Category:Titular Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Wrathful Category:Siblings Category:Mischievous Category:Magic Category:Big Good Category:In Love Category:Cowards Category:Unwanted Category:Genius Category:Heroic Creation Category:Heroic Creator Category:The Icon Category:Adventurers Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Outright Category:Contradictory Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:On & Off Category:Neutral Good Category:Arrogant Category:Obsessed Category:Fighter Category:Genderless Category:Book Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Control Freaks Category:Scapegoat Category:Stalkers Category:Rescuers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Successful